Tim
Tim is an incredibly stupid—yet huge—troll, formerly of Stoll's army. His mental state is attributed to being "hit in the head with a mace one too many times." He drools incessantly, because he is either perpetually hungry or simply cannot control himself. He seems to have bonded with Cale'anon instantly, calling him "Chicken" and occasionally trying to eat or lick him. Cale later asks Tim to "Save the chicken", prompting Tim to join the battle on the Gnomes' side in order to save Cale. He is apparently skilled in unarmed combat, as he compensates his lack of style with brute force. Upon Tim's reunion with Cale, he grabs Cale in a bear hug and licks his head. He apparently had a message for Cale, but he had eaten it. He has since continued to travel with Cale, aiding in battle occasionally. History At some point in his youth Tim was hit in the head with a mace one too many times, losing his intelligence and started to put words together at random with little to no context. 'Tales as Old as Tim' .]]One day when the young Tim was hanging out in his parents' garden, he was called inside. They revealed that they were gay and that he was adopted. However, Tim did not understand their message so he returned to play in the garden with his much smarter little-brother, Styx. A troll army attacked their home, killing their parents and brought the boys to serve in Lord Stoll's army. 'Book 1' Styx eventually rose to the rank of Stoll's second-in-command, and kept watching out for his little brother. At some point Stoll decided to move south from the North to invade the land of gnomes, and Tim would follow as Styx' companion, equiped with a battle-mace. The trolls set up camp a few days from the gnome city of Mechastone and entered into a war with the Mechastone Defense Force. The supreme leader of the Defense Force, Chief Engineer Toyk hired a group of mecenaries, including Cale'anon, Krunch, Benn'joon and Richard and sent them with one of his warriors, Fitch, to the troll camp. However, Fitch accidentally lead them straight into Styx' marching army, and Tim took an immediate liking to Cale'anon and greeted the strangers in a friendly matter. Because of Tim's obvious retard behavior, Cale'anon mistook the entire army for being Half-breed trolls and felt safe to openly ask where Stoll resided so that they could go kill him. That was when Styx revealed that Tim was the only retard among the trolls, and took the mercenaries into custody. He ordered Richard and Benn'joon thrown in the Pit of Despair while the rest would follow Styx and Tim directly to Lord Stoll himself. On the way Krunch and Cale'anon tried get Styx to believe that they were actually on Stoll's side in war with the gnomes, and even killed their gnome companion to prove their point. While Styx introduced the new allies to their lord, Tim waited for Cale'anon outside Stoll's tent. That was when Toyk launched an offensive against the trolls and Krunch betrayed and asassinated Lord Stoll. Styx, now first-in-command, ordered the trolls to avenge their lord, but Cale'anon lured Tim into helping them defeat their attackers. Eventually, the gnomes won the battle, and Styx escaped with the remaining troll army, but Tim stayed behind and watched as Chief Engineer Toyk handed over a scroll to Cale'anon's companions, with the location to the Sword of Truth. After the battle Tim remained as a new companion of Toyk's, while Cale'anon's group left to chase the Sword of Truth. See also *Tim appearances Category:Characters Category:Trolls